fire, ice, and bloody things: a poetic series
by messenoirexo
Summary: a poetic series for Game of Thrones; also published on A03 under w0lfmoon!
1. the sweet moon and the warrior

_**fire, ice, and bloody things**_

 **summary:** a poetic series for Game of Thrones; also published on A03 under w0lfmoon!

* * *

 **I. the sweet moon and the warrior:**

 **muse: Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen**

sweet mother moon

of violet and white delights

and a warrior

that spoke in strange tongues

speaking in silence,

speaking in the tongues of sex

and afterglows

came together in soul

as well as flesh.

To her, he was both danger and safety;

he drew blood for her

and then cradled her in the same arms.

She looked at him the way one looked

at the warm sun after a long winter;

the way one looks at the stars

on a clear night

in awe, in admiration, in uncertainty.

To him, she was mysterious, elusive;

a silly little girl who was made only to be his prize,

but in the glow of embers

he saw something ethereal in her;

perhaps it was her hair,

perhaps it was her eyes; those violet eyes

or perhaps it was in her voice for in her voice laid a fire…. but guised behind sweet silkiness.

His moon

her sun

His sky

her stars

they were a complete universe comprised by sweet kisses and comfortable silences

and even when she watched him become nothing but ash

as she felt the fire replace his touch,

she felt him run through her veins,

she saw him in her dreams,

sitting outside the gates of paradise

waiting for his sweet moon to return to the sky.


	2. the symphony of tragedy

_**fire, ice, and bloody things**_

 **summary:** a poetic series for Game of Thrones; also published on A03 under w0lfmoon!

* * *

 **I. the symphony of tragedy**

 **muse: the infamous "red wedding"**

music fills the air as blood flows like wine;

and from its lips tells the tragedy

of the mothers and children

who were mercilessly slain

by the old man that controlled the riverbed.

broken promises and a family carved from vengeance

thus sealed the fate of the family who came from

the breath of the wolf's mighty song.

They fought so valiantly

they were so close to victory that they felt her

breath on their lips.

Such is the tragedy of hubris and wretched passions

As the music reaches its crescendo,

it fills the silence of the screams

that were strangled in the throats

of the mother to be,

the child to be,

the son and father they called king

and the mother

whose very eyes spoke of untold horrors

and heartaches

this is the symphony of tragedy;

it does not mean to move,

only means to leave the audience

to shake and tremble,

to weep and to grieve;

in the symphony of tragedy,

no sins are absolved,

no justice is served,

only tragedy reigns at the throne **.**


	3. little lion

_**fire, ice, and bloody things**_

 **summary:** a poetic series for Game of Thrones; also published on A03 under w0lfmoon!

* * *

 **III. Little Lion**

 **muse: tyrion lannister**

sweet little lion,

if I could say anything

it is don't let the world

or even your own pride

consume your pure little

lion heart; though they will try.

Do not let the lioness with the cold green eyes

and the devil's grin try to gnaw at your flesh,

you are better,

much better;

her sins are not your own.

And don't let the old lion

with the face of stone,

send you out of the tribe

ready to be consumed by all

even by your own.

And by gods, will he try;

will he be the self righteous judge

who claims to see into the hearts of man

but instead

reflects his own inner hatred

but rise above, little lion

rise above.

sweet little lion,

heart so brave and true

if only the world could see

if only they could see

how courageous

and noble you truly are;

not only from the secret love

you receive in the dark.


	4. devil woman

_**fire, ice, and bloody things**_

 **summary:** a poetic series for Game of Thrones; also published on A03 under w0lfmoon!

* * *

 **IV. Devil Woman**

 **muse: Cersei Lannister**

devil woman of green and yellow,

of beauty and prowess,

hides behind her wall of roses

waiting...

waiting...

devil woman stalks her prey

with a vengeance akin to that of the worst

kinds of Gods; the kind of Gods

who mercilessly slaughter a man

for the sadistic pleasure of it all.

devil woman's smile is carved by the Gods;

of absolute perfection

but holds absolute terror behind

waiting to escape.

devil woman who wears dresses of the finest gold

and silk, stands before the throne

upon which her son, born of sin and deceit,

sits upon with a golden crown;

a crown many are envious of,

a crown many have bled for.

devil woman with soft pink cheeks and lips

holds a fire behind her emerald eyes;

a fire she wouldn't hesitate to use

on her own kind if she had to,

just to preserve her blood;

her diabolical blood

even if that means

she is the last one standing

and the world is in ashes.


	5. dragon heart

_**fire, ice, and bloody things**_

 **summary:** a poetic series for Game of Thrones; also published on A03 under w0lfmoon!

* * *

 **V. dragon heart**

 **muse: Daenerys**

I.

she was born of fire and blood,

but was looked over for so long;

for she was not the one they saw

as the unburnt

it was instead a prince with silver hair

like hers

but with a heart of stone.

II.

and soon she met a man that ignited the fire within,

a man whose caress she couldn't see living without;

a man who promised her oceans and kingdoms

of moons and stars

of thrones and blood.

and when his eyes closed

and lips silenced forever

she felt the fire grow stronger

as if he still lived inside of her

dancing in the flames of her heart.

III.

when she walked through the flames

and was kissed by his ashes,

they bowed to her

the sweet sweet dragon girl

with the dragon's heart.

IV.

a queen

a liberator

a mother

a woman

she is everything

that men feared

a woman to be;

a storm who held no mercy

to those who stood in her path

Her hair is lightning,

her eyes are endless oceans

that swirl with the power

of the blood and fire that dwells within

her little dragon heart.


	6. fire woman under a freezing moon

_**fire, ice, and bloody things**_

 **summary:** a poetic series for Game of Thrones; also published on A03 under w0lfmoon!

* * *

 **VI. fire woman under a freezing moon**

 **muse: Melisandre**

fire she was,

but not of the dragon,

of blood magic,

of ancient gods

and mysterious ways;

ways that men spit on,

ways that men fear in

their secret heart.

she danced naked with her gods,

they breathed their name into her insides,

she was theirs, as they were hers:

a devil to some,

a savior to others,

no matter,

she brought fire back into the world.

Her hair was as red as the blood

that flowed through the hearts of man;

she kissed his wounds

and held him against her chest,

speaking of a bloody throne,

of a one true monarch,

and soon he fell under her diabolical spell,

kissing the mouth of seven hells all at once.

And when it was clear that she lost him

through the flames of the very gods she

swore to serve, she ran,

ran to a far off land,

to kiss the mouth of a wolf.

And beneath the freezing moon

and the winter flame,

her true flesh shone through.


End file.
